


It For Me

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex can't seem to get used to his and Nursey's relationship. Until Nursey shows him how serious they are.

  Nursey looks at Dex like Dex is the sun in his damn sky, and Dex doesn’t know to deal with it. At all.


  He isn’t used to the attention he’s getting. Nursey dotes on him, does everything he can to make Dex happy. And it makes Dex feel ill. 


  Not because of Nursey, but because he wasn’t used to the attention or the care. He wasn’t used to people wanting to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got well out of hand.
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Nursey looks at Dex like Dex is the sun in his damn sky, and Dex doesn’t know to deal with it. At all.

He isn’t used to the attention he’s getting. Nursey dotes on him, does everything he can to make Dex happy. And it makes Dex feel ill.

Not because of Nursey, but because he wasn’t used to the attention or the care. He wasn’t used to people wanting to stay.

Nursey wrote him poetry and bought him coffee, kissed his freckles and his ears and laughed into his mouth while they were kissing. He ran his fingers over the eczema on the inside of Dex’s elbows and the insides of his knees, and toyed with his hair, no matter how stupid his hair cut was.

They went on dates, Nursey taking him to museums and art galleries, teaching him about the art and letting himself learn whenever Dex went on a ramble about the vikings at the exhibit they saw. He let Dex drive them around whenever his head was too noisy, keeping him company in the quiet of the passenger seat.

He held Dex like Dex was fragile, like something you wanted to take care of because it was precious. Every kiss he gave Dex was like a promise, seared into Dex’s skin.

Nursey didn’t leave him after they fucked, choosing to stay in Dex’s dorm and fall asleep in his bed, hand on the small of Dex’s back.

There were big gestures, recreated movie scenes and a boombox outside of Dex’s window. Laughter that followed and Dex being pick up and spun around as he had kissed Nursey with everything he had.

Dried flowers littered his room, all from Nursey and all previously dried so Dex wouldn’t have to worry about watering them, as well as a little cactus on his window that Nursey had affectionately named Larry and reminded Dex to feed it.

Nursey had found an outdoor cinema, and they had a standing date there once a month. Filled with memories full of popcorn and picnics on the bonnet of Dex’s car, and smudged memories of them making out in the backseat afterwards.

It all seemed too good to be true.

The casual intimacy was the worst. Nobody had ever wanted to sit with their arm around Dex’s shoulders, or wanted to hold his hand, rubbing their thumbs over his knuckles. Nobody had been okay with cuddling, sitting on a dirty couch and sharing whispers and affection.

Nobody had ever wanted to share his space, or used him as a human pillow when they got tired, trusting him enough to fall asleep there, tired and content. Nobody had smiled at him, gaze burning through to his heart with its warmth and love.

Nobody had woken up to make him coffee, or go on coffee runs when he was stressed with work. Nobody had climbed back into bed after staying the night to sit in the quiet for another hour while they were both on their phones, sharing things that they found funny or interesting.

But Nursey wanted that. And it made Dex nervous.

Eventually, Nursey catches on to this. Although it does take a while.

It takes Dex clinging onto Nursey whenever he can as hard as he can. Kissing back with so much force that Nursey feels as though his lips are going to be bruised for days. It’s a hand curled in his t-shirt wherever Dex follows him, a plea to send him every picture Nursey takes of the two of them.

It takes Dex shrinking into the background whenever someone approaches Nursey, resignation and sadness crossing his face that he thinks Nursey can’t see. Followed by the most hopeless and astounded look whenever Nursey turns them down, a hitched breath whenever Nursey apologises and kisses his forehead. A whispered ‘no need’ in return, that’s revealed to be a lie with how hard Dex grips at his hand when Nursey reaches out for him.

They’re out for coffee, Dex paying this time, and they’re sitting in a booth at the back. Both of them are chatting about their days, playing a lazy game of dots on a spare napkin, passing the pen back and forth. Nursey is in the middle of complaining about his professor, his legs twining with Dex’s under the table, when they’re approached.

It’s a giggly girl, pretty with curly brown hair that Nursey is slightly jealous of considering his can never look as neat. She keeps looking back at her friends and rolling her eyes, and there’s a blush on her cheeks.

“Hi!” She’s shy, messing with the hem of her jumper. “I’m really sorry but, you’re really cute! And my friends said they’d kill me if I didn’t say anything”

She’s turned fully towards Nursey so she can’t see that Dex has gone stiff, eyes lowering to his coffee. Nursey kicks at his shin gently under the table, smiling at him when he looks up. Dex doesn’t smile back, just lowers his eyes again and sinks into the booth.

“Well, thanks. Is that all?” Nursey doesn’t mean to be rude, but he can tell how uncomfortable Dex is. And he never wanted to make Dex feel like that.

She looks confused, but carries on “Well, I uh. Came over to ask you out? We could go get lunch? I was gonna ask you out for coffee but well.” She gestures around them and smiles, and Nursey chuckles.

“Thanks but.” He leans over and grabs Dex’s hand, linking their fingers together. “I’m in a serious relationship. And to be honest, I wouldn’t feel comfortable going on a date with anyone else but him.”

Dex is staring, eyes wide and anxious looking, but they slowly soften as Nursey brings his hand up, kissing Dex’s knuckles.

“Sorry.” He shrugs, kissing Dex’s hand again as the girl skitters off, red faced. Nursey would feel bad, but the surprised look on Dex’s face is worth it.

“Derek,” Dex looks lost for words, so Nursey just grabs his other hand, bringing them both up to kiss.

“Didn’t I tell you?” He leans forwards , waiting until Dex does to before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips “You’re it for me babe. You’re it Will, I don’t think i’ll ever be over you.”

“Please don’t lie to me.” And that hurts, to hear those words coming from Dex. “I’m not it for anybody, I never was, never will be. Especially not for someone as good as you. I can’t be.”

Nursey can’t stand it anymore.

“Come on.”

He drags Dex up, taking his hand and pulling him out of the coffee shop. Dex can’t say anything, other than protest a little that he was barely able to grab his bag.

“Derek what?”

Nursey only stops pulling once they’ve reached a bench on the outskirts of the campus. It’s quiet here too.

Sitting them both down, he places his hands on Dex’s face, his thumbs rubbing across Dex’s cheek bones.

“Will. You are the love of my life. I know this probably isn’t the nicest way to tell you. But you are. I can’t imagine my life without you. You are it, for me. Nobody else will ever compare to you. I don’t know how I can prove it, but please believe me Will please.”

Dex doesn’t say anything, but his breath starts to stutter and his eyes well up.

“Kiss me.” Nursey does as Dex says, hands still on Dex’s face as Dex brings his hands to rest on Nursey’s arms. 

Dex kisses like he’s dying and Nursey’s the only way he can live.

“You’re it for me Derek Malik Nursey and that terrifies me.” He rests his head against Nursey’s and his eyes are squeezed shut, the words sounding pained. “Please don’t let me ruin this please.”

“I won’t baby, nothing could ruin this I promise. Especially not you.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

Nursey kisses him again, for lack of comforting words and lets Dex melt into him, moving his hands to rest around his shoulders. Despite their awkward position on the bench.

“I’ll do everything I can to make sure you eventually do. I promise.”

“Okay.” Dex just nods, voice sounding wobbly and choked. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nursey wipes at Dex’s eyes, causing him to smile. “I’m glad i’m it for you too.”


End file.
